Jessie Andrews
Jessie Andrews was a DJ act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. She was eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice. Jessie returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where she was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Jessie Andrews is a porn star, DJ, and model. She has been active in the adult film industry since 2010. In 2012, she was honored with several awards for her performance in Portrait of a Call Girl, as well as Best New Starlet awards. Andrews was born on March 22, 1992 in Miami, Florida. At the age of 17, Andrews had been working as a sales associate for American Apparel before entering the adult film industry. One of her friends, who had worked as an extra, told her "how much she made for showing her boobs," which motivated Andrews to look for work in the industry. She moved to Los Angeles, California in late 2010. In 2012, Andrews started to only shoot pornographic films with women. In 2012, Andrews was featured in the music video for Borgore's song "Decisions" which features Miley Cyrus. In January 2014, Andrews, Dana DeArmond, Asa Akira, and Chanel Preston were featured in a Cosmopolitan article titled "4 Porn Stars on How They Stay Fit". The article was inspired by actress Gabrielle Union's comment made on Conan O'Brien's talk show about striving to follow the fitness routines of the porn stars she saw at her gym. In 2012, Andrews launched her own jewelry line Bagatiba. She has modeled for clothing companies, American Apparel, RVCA, and The Hundreds. She writes a sex advice column for Galore Magazine. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessie_Andrews Jessie hopes that her appearance on JayGT will encourage other porn stars to audition for later seasons. Before we know it, we will have an entire season filled with nothing but porn. Move aside, Pornhub. Judge Cuts Jessie Andrews' Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI03 consisted of performing her song "We Won't Forget Tonight (featuring Comets We Fall)". Cards buzzed the act while JayDK, guest judge James, and Pennies gave her standing ovations. Sexually touched and aroused by the performance, Pennies rammed his Golden Buzzer hard, sending Jessie straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Jessie Andrews' Quarterfinals performance in Episode FI06 consisted of performing her song "I Never Knew". JayDK and Pennies gave her standing ovations. Jessie placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, she received less votes than Lion Fludd. In the Judges' Choice, Cards and Pennies both voted for her, while JayDK and Foxy both voted for Robin Williams. Jessie lost the tiebreaker vote from the side judges, eliminating her from the competition. RI Qualifier Trivia *Jessie Andrews is the first porn star to compete on JayGT or any season of America's Got Talent. Famous porn star Ron Jeremy was also considered for JayGT: Fantasy Island but didn't make the Top 80. Ron later made the Top 80 on JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. *Jessie was the first Golden Buzzer act eliminated on Fantasy Island. Category:Acts Category:Instrumentalists Category:FI Acts Category:FI Instrumentalists Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:FI Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Pennies' Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FI Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Hottest Girls Category:Honorary Award Winners Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Instrumentalists Category:Porn Stars Category:Sexy Acts